Horses and other quadrupeds may be desensitized and conditioned for training purposes and various functions. Past training or breaking-in methods or theories include obtaining complete control over the quadruped so that at all times the animal feels or always senses the power of the person exercising the control over the animal.
Training tools and devices are known for assistance in animal training methods and techniques. Such training devices include various harnesses and other tools that contact or restrict movement of a quadruped.